


[Podfic]She Houses Tornadoes

by readbyjela (jelazakazone)



Series: podfics [58]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, BDSM, Caning, Dom/sub, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Forced Eye Contact, Hand Jobs, Multi, Non-Penetrative Sex, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Polyamory, S&M, Spanking, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism, Wet & Messy, erotic crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 10:15:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2105940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/readbyjela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy has been giving Steve what he needs for a while now: a firm hand. At his request, she'll do the same for Sgt. Barnes. If he's up to the challenge.</p>
<p>Look, do you want to see Peggy Carter domming the heck out of two smug-faced twerps? This may be for you. Bucky and Steve have fooled around together in the past, if that skews it either way for you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic]She Houses Tornadoes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [She Houses Tornadoes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2097741) by [triedunture](https://archiveofourown.org/users/triedunture/pseuds/triedunture). 



> Kink. Lots of it. Thanks to triedunture for her enthusiastic support of podfic!

You can stream this work here:

[You can download the MP3 here](http://jelazakazone.parakaproductions.com/%5Bcaptainamerica%5Dshehousestornadoes.mp3)

[You can download the M4b file here](http://jelazakazone.parakaproductions.com/%5Bcaptainamerica%5Dshehousestornadoes.m4b)


End file.
